


Idiot on Heelys

by cranky__crocus



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/pseuds/cranky__crocus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the life of an old Grey's Anatomy patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiot on Heelys

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I knew what episode this character was from. I guess I assumed while I was writing it that I would remember. I know there was a girl in a wheelchair who badly wanted to kiss someone. The story touched me, so I wrote this little piece. Sometimes I like to think about the Grey's patients beyond the hospital walls. I do remember that I wanted it to parallel Callie/Arizona.

            I sit back against my pink-striped square pillows and look up into the shining face of Rihanna, a poster tacked to my dormitory ceiling. I made it. I’m here. College. College _without parents_. By myself, only with friends, because I’ve made them!

            I hear Rollie stumble into the room. It took me a while to understand teenage nicknames. Now I get it: her name’s Rawley, but we caught her watching Rollie Pollie Ollie once on her laptop, laughing and slapping her knee. So we call her Rollie now and she thinks it’s fantastic.

            I think _she’s_ fantastic. She’s my friend’s roommate, too, which means I get to see her a lot. But she’s here without my friend at the moment. It sort of makes me smile. I think she’s coming just to see me.

            “Hey Rollie,” I greet, feeling a smile. “Rolling around?”

            “Yeah! Look what I got!”

            When I look out over my bed I see nothing. I must look confused. She lifts one leg to show me her shoe and promptly falls over onto Mira—my roommate’s—bed. I notice the wheel on the bottom of Rollie’s shoe.

            “What are those?”

            “Heelys, you loser! Were you brought up under a rock or something? These things are so cool!”

            Someone down the hall must have heard. A husky female voice barks out, “Yeah, to seven-year-olds, you idiot!”

            Rollie shrugs and gives a cute smile. “I’m a kid at heart, what can I say. But these things? They’re epic. Fantabulously delightful.”

            “Lots of adjectives for one set of shoes,” I remark with a giggle. She rolls herself over the wood floor to my bed and plops down. I shriek with laughter. “Hey, watch it! I was just complaining about how bad I have to pee but I _don’t_ want to get up.”

            “Well I have an idea.” She lifts me off the bed and places me carefully in my wheelchair. I cling, screaming out my laughter. She ignores me and glides to the door—pulling me along—looks both ways, and shoots us down the corridor. Rollie doesn’t let me stop until we’re in front of the handicapped stall.

            I shoo her away as I roll in and lock the door. I’m getting down to business when I hear her speak. I can picture her swinging her legs while sitting on the sink or something. It’s pretty adorable to think about.

            “So, uh, do you have a crush on any of the boys around?” she inquires.

            I laugh. “Honestly? I’m focusing mainly on the work! Strict deadlines are new to me what with home-schooling! I thought I had a thing for one of the teaching assistants but now I’m not so sure. It’s more the type of feelings I once had for an intern at a hospital—friendliness with a romantic lining or something.”

            “You confuse me sometimes,” she admits with a laugh. “So what sort of romance do you like, then?”

            “As if I know! I’m a kiss virgin!” I pause and concede, “I guess I like romance with friendly lining.”

            She doesn’t speak and I’m finished. I wash my hands in the basin within the stall and roll myself out. Rollie’s sitting exactly the way I thought she would be—resting on the sink counter, one arm wrapped around a pulled up leg, the other dangling down as she gazes out the window behind her.

            When I roll out she drops down to the floor and rolls a bit, making her gasp and grab the counter. I giggle.

            “I saw a doctor in the hospital wearing those once. She was a bit more graceful than you.”

            “ORLY?” She imitates an internet picture of an owl, her eyes wide and mouth like a beak. Her laughter is bells to my ears. Did I really just think that? Romance novel garbage! I’m still giggling as she adds, “Was she as cute as _me_ though?”

            I shake my head. “No. She was perky like you, but you’re cuter.”

            Her green eyes flash as she glides up to me and puts one blue-nailed hand on the arm of my chair. She ducks down and her dirty-blonde bob-cut swishes.

            “I have a question to ask you.”

            “Go for it.”

            “Do you like kissing girls?”

            My heart flutters. “I wouldn’t know.”

            “Do you like the idea of it?”

            I lick my lips and stare into her eyes, unsure of what to answer.

            She smiles slowly, unsure yet confident at the same time, somehow. “Would you mind if I kissed you?”

            My eyes close and my head shakes. I hear her laugh.

            “I have a tip,” she announces in a whisper, ever closer, ever closer. “Keep your eyes open right until the lips on yours. Right...about...now.”

            My eyes flicker closed again as I feel her breath on my lips, and I’m shivering, and then her lips are on mine and I never want to breathe again or end this sentence because run-on sentences are beautiful even to English majors and as long as this sentence goes on in my mind so does the kissing, and oh, God, I feel this everywhere...

            Rollie leans back ever so little, her nose lightly touching mine, and my eyelids peek up to reveal her shining green eyes. I hear her ask, “What did you think?”

            “Fuck studying. More, please?”

            She laughs and rolls me out of the bathroom. I ponder for a minute how I never expected my first kiss to be in a bathroom, but it seems just as right—it was my _choice_ , not a necessity, and I can _no_ t pee for hours more to spend the time kissing Rollie instead.

            My mother would never believe that after all this, the first time I want to have sex I really really really want it to be with a girl.

            And Kerev was so right. Kissing someone you really like _rocks_. Even if she’s an idiot on heelys. _Especially_ if she’s an idiot on heelys.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. (:


End file.
